Atardecer: Vida Nueva
by Prue88
Summary: Fin de la primera guerra. Un hombre arrepentido intenta escapar de su sufrimiento. Hizo todo lo posible por ella? A partir de ahora será El Protector... [Spoilers 7º libro]


El amanecer estaba aflorando en todo su esplendor. Los rayos dorados y rojizos rasgaban el aire con pausada calma, mientras vitores, música y gritos de extrema alegría resonaban por todos los rincones de Londres.

Todos estaban felices, la guerra había terminado, todo por fin había llegado a su fin, aunque aquel final significó mucho más que una guerra ganada, significó una auténtica masacre, y más aún… La pérdida de de los seres más queridos… Aún en silencio…

Él estaba asomado a la ventana de su casa. Miraba la salida del sol como si fuese lo único que pudiese mantenerlo ocupado. Había perdido… Su batalla había sido perdida…

Cerró las cortinas de golpe y se separó de la ventana con furia, casi con violencia. Acababa de perderlo todo. Ya no había nada que le retuviese en ese mundo…

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió el camino desde su ojo hasta su barbilla, donde se deslizó hasta llegar a su túnica.

Todas sus súplicas habían sido en vano, no había servido de nada pedir por su vida. No había hecho nada para evitarlo…

Miró a su alrededor. Nada le hacía sentirse mejor, nada podía calmar su dolor. Y supo en un instante que su hora había llegado, si ella no estaba, su vida no tenía sentido. Pasó su mano derecha por su cara para borrar cualquier rastro de su debilidad y segundos después la dirigió a su túnica, de donde sacó su varita. La miró cuidadosamente, acariciándola entre sus dedos. Hacia tanto que la tenía… Aún recordaba con claridad el día que la consiguió… Y nuevamente sus pensamientos se llenaron de rojo y verde, su dolor creció y sin poderlo evitar, otra lágrima rebelde se escapó de sus cristalinos ojos.

Ollivanders… Ese fue uno de los lugares en los que había estado con ella. Jamás olvidaría aquella sonrisa al salir de la tienda con su nueva varita, aquel sonrojo todavía presente en sus mejillas de la vergüenza por haber roto un jarroncito.

Curvó ligeramente los labios en lo que podía haber sido una sonrisa, pero el gesto fue sustituido casi inmediatamente por uno de frustración, dolor y rabia. Levantó la vista y tiró su varita lejos de su vista, abandonándola en un rincón cerca del sofá.

Suspiró.

Se miró sus manos y se sintió sucio. No pudo evitar el angustioso momento de levantarse la manga de su antebrazo y mirar fijamente aquella marca.

Las lágrimas ya no intentaban ser retenidas, el dolor y la impotencia habían sobrepasado el límite. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo con un golpe sordo, pero no sintió dolor. Cualquier dolor físico habría pasado inadvertido entre aquel espantoso sentimiento.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella…?

No… Su llanto paró un instante, levantó la cabeza reflexionando. Sabía quién era el culpable… Había prometido protegerla, y ahora ella estaba muerta… Aquel vejestorio le había engañado… Era tan mezquino que la había dejado morir a pesar de sus súplicas…

Se levantó de golpe con una nueva determinación en la mirada. Primero iría a verle, y luego vería que hacer para calmar su eterno sufrimiento.

Fue hacía el rincón donde su varita aguardaba a ser recogida. La guardó en el lugar que siempre había sido su sitio, y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta de su casa. Miró una última vez a su alrededor y cerró de un portazo. Las cosas no quedarían así.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación dónde estaba aquel hombre. El hombre que no hizo nada para salvarla. Le tenía frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar a la puerta. Aquel hombre no se merecía cortesías de ningún tipo. Se quedó mirándole. Observó sus gafas de media luna cubriendo sus ojos. Su larga barba y su túnica. No parecía extremadamente afectado.

Severus se acercó lentamente a aquel hombre y le miró con todo el desprecio que pudo.

Entonces perdió toda la entereza que había mantenido hasta ese momento. En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron supo que había perdido otra vez…

Snape se dejó caer en una silla y Dumbledore, parado sobre él, parecía muy afligido. Luego de un momento, Snape levantó su rostro.

Pensé… que iba... a mantenerla… a salvo…

Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada – dijo Dumbledore – Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir?

Si… No… No lo sabía… Su cabeza daba vueltas, haciéndose miles de preguntas similares. Entonces ¿el culpable era él? No era justo…

Snape respiraba entrecortadamente.

Su hijo sobrevivió – dijo Dumbledore.

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Snape pareció alejar algo desagradable. El niño… El hijo de ese maldito Potter y mi… y Lilian… ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? Sólo tenía que dejar vivir a Lily… Solo ella era importante…  
- Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino  
Escondió su mirada cargada de odio. Quería que parara, quería dejar de sufrir. Esto no podía estar pasando…

¡No! – aulló Snape – Se ha ido… muerta…  
- ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?  
- Desearía… desearía que yo hubiese muerto…  
- ¿Y eso de qué serviría? – dijo Dumbledore fríamente – Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.  
- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?  
- Sabes como y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily.  
- Él no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido…  
- El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga.

Hubo una pausa muy larga, y lentamente Snape recuperó el control de sí mismo, reguló su respiración. Al fin dijo:  
- Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra!  
- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de no revelar nunca lo mejor de ti? – suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a la angustiada y feroz cara de Snape – Si insistes…

Con mucha lentitud se levantó de la silla, con los ojos aún cristalinos y el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Echó una última mirada al hombre que se quedaba a su espalda.

Dumbledore… - dijo con mucho esfuerzo – Gracias…

Salió de la habitación mucho menos furioso de lo que había entrado en ella.

Caminaba con pesar por las calles, en realidad no sabía a donde se dirigía, solo sabía que quería caminar y caminar, tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Había descartado el transporte mágico, prefería sentir el asfalto, la tierra, el barro, etc… bajo sus pies. Como si fuera una especie de penitencia.

Dumbledore había dicho que el pequeño Potter tenía sus ojos… Aquellos ojos verdes que una vez alumbraron su camino como lucero en el cielo.

Todo para él había sido oscuridad hasta que ella apareció con su risa celestial, su pelo rojo ondeando al viento y sus ojos resplandecientes…

Había soportado que se casara con ese… estúpido arrogante, aunque había pasado varios días sin probar bocado. Había soportado la carga de no verla, de no hablarla, de no mantener ningún contacto con ella… Y luego tuvo al niño… El día que lo supo no pudo salir de casa… Su amiga y compañera, su amor secreto, su chica, había tenido un hijo con otro hombre… Y en cierta forma solo pudo pensar en su felicidad… Al menos ese niño disfrutaría de la magnífica madre que tenía, sabría lo que era ser querido y amado desde su nacimiento. Ese niño sería feliz, todo lo feliz que el no había sido. Sabiendo eso pasaron los meses, y la profecía destartaló todas sus convicciones. Ahora ella estaba en el punto de mira y nada podía hacer por ella… o… ¿quizá si?

Flash-Back

Una estancia oscura se extendía ampliamente ante sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder enfocar bien al hombre (si es que se le podía denominar así) que tenía ante él.

Severus se acercó con pasó firme hasta la silla donde Voldemort descansaba.

Mi señor…

Mi querido Severus… - dijo con voz fría – que "inesperada" visita… - hizo un amago de sonrisa calculadora – ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Yo… yo… no querrías ser molesto mi señor… pe...pero… - tragó no sin dificultad – quería hablarle de la profecía.

¿La profecía? Bien, te escucho…

Estuve pensando en lo referente a los Potter… Y…en realidad no veo que nada lleve a pensar que son ellos los "elegidos"…

Oh Severus… pero yo si lo creo… De hecho, cada día que pasa estoy más convencido…

Entonces… ¿los matará? – preguntó Snape temiendo la respuesta

Si – respondió secamente Voldemort

… - La garganta de Snape se secó en instantes, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder volver a hablar- Me… gustaría pedirle un favor señor…

Voldemort le miró con curiosidad.

No la mate a ella – dijo decididamente.

¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Es una sangre sucia, no merece llamarse bruja, y solo traerá un asqueroso mestizo a este mundo.

Yo también soy mestizo, y sin embargo creo que resulté útil…

Uhm… Muy cierto Severus… - Voldemort pareció reflexionar un momento- Así que me pides una especie de pago por tus servicios ¿no es así?

No… exactamente… Sólo es un favor que pongo en sus manos, no quiero que ella sufra ningún daño…

Está bien Severus… Haré lo posible por no tocarla… - La mirada de Snape brilló con esperanza – Pero si se interpone en mi camino, no me quedará mas remedio, y no voy a tirar todos mis esfuerzos por e simple capricho de un mero informador… Puedes irte Severus… Y ten presente que Lord Voldemort es generoso, pero no estúpido… No juegues con llamas, o te quemarás…

Snape se alejó de allí con un gesto de abatimiento en su cara. Ya estaba hecho. Su única esperanza se había quedado entre esas cuatro paredes… La suerte estaba echada…

Fin Flash-Back

A lo lejos vio un parque… Los recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente mientras se acercaba a un banco de piedra gris que se apoyaba en una enorme piedra del mismo color.

Se sentó y miró al vacío. Dio un fuerte pisotón en la tierra húmeda. Maldita la hora en la que habían discutido, pensó.

Si simplemente las cosas hubieran sido distintas… Si ella le hubiera elegido a él… Ahora estaría viva, estaría con él, y quizá ese pequeño al que iba a proteger, sería su propio hijo…

Pero fue Potter quién ganó, como siempre.

Flash-Back

Snape corría por el corredor tanto como podía. Acababa de ver una cabellera roja dirigiéndose a esa dirección. Esta vez no escaparía. Tendrían que hablar.

Había estado días intentando mantener una simple conversación con ella, pero nunca podía encontrarla… Era realmente frustrante.

Ahí estaba. Afortunadamente se había tenido que parar para separar a dos chicos de segundo que se estaban pegando. Se acercó a ella y la tocó en el hombro. Ella se giró con una sonrisa reluciente en su cara de ángel, pero la borró en cuanto supo quien era.

Tú… Estoy ocupada – dejó a los chicos de segundo y siguió caminando sin volver la vista.

¡Lily por favor! ¡Necesito que hablemos!

Ella se giró bruscamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Para volverme a decir que soy una sangre sucia?

Yo… - eso le había dolido – ya te dije que no quise decir eso… - Bajó la mirada tristemente

¡Pero lo hiciste!

Déjame hablarte… - la miró poniendo toda su necesidad en su mirada- Por favor Lily… Por los viejos tiempos…

Ella le miró sin decir nada. Snape tomó eso como un si y caminó hasta un aula vacía, con la esperanza de que ella fuese detrás. Y para su alivio así fue.

Lily… - comenzó Severus – Lo siento tanto… no puedes imaginar lo que han sido todos estos meses sin estar contigo… No he sido capaz de dejar de arrepentirme por lo que dije. No pienso que seas eso…

Pero si piensas que lo sean los demás hijos de muggles ¿no?

Yo… eso es totalmente diferente…

No, Snape – dijo ella recalcando el nombre – No lo es. O todos o ninguno. No puedes hacer esas distinciones. Está claro que lo que sientes es otra cosa muy distinta al arrepentimiento.

Lily, escucha yo...

No. Escucha tú. Ya estoy harta. Te juntas con todos esos… asesinos, y nunca te dejé de hablar por ello, pero te han metido en su mundo, y es un mundo en el que yo no puedo estar. Ya has elegido, y yo también. – Hizo una pausa- Tuvimos una relación que no era equilibrada… Está claro todo. No quiero tener que repetirte esto Snape. Déjame en paz. Solo quiero vivir tranquila sin que estés molestándome cada vez que la culpa te carcoma. Esto se acabó. Para siempre.

Ella se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Cogió el pomo con su mano izquierda y lo giró con pesadumbre.

Esto me duele tanto o más que a ti Severus… Pero es lo mejor… Para los dos.

¿Es ese Potter verdad? – dijo mientras su cara se llenaba de ira – ¡Él te hizo cambiar! Antes… ¡Antes nada importaba! Antes estabas conmigo… Nunca me hubieras dejado así…

¡No te permito que digas esas estupideces Snape! – los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron agresivos – Nunca me dejaría manipular como lo haces tú. ¡A diferencia de ti, yo tengo principios, y tengo el suficiente valor como para apechugar con ellos! ¡Hasta siempre!

Abrió la puerta de un golpe. Antes de que saliera Snape habló.

No te vayas… - dijo con voz entrecortada – por favor… Yo… yo te…

Es tarde – interrumpió – Se acabó

Salió de la habitación, dejándole observando el sitio por donde su amor acababa de salir. Mirando por donde se había escapado su única salvación, su única salida…

Fin Flash-Back

Levantó la vista al cielo y después fijó su mirada en el horizonte. Entre las montañas un sol cansado y taciturno se escondía entre las montañas. Sus débiles rayos se deshacían lentamente entre las pocas nubes que se difuminaban en el cielo.

El primer atardecer de su nueva vida. Una vida que viviría entregado a salvar aquello que más quería el amor de su vida: El hijo que estaría destinado a salvar el mundo. Al menos… El daría su vida por él, tal y como su querida pequeña pelirroja había hecho.


End file.
